Sesshoumaru Meets Girl
by Angelprixy
Summary: Just about this girl that meets Sesshoumaru and Rin, and what he thinks of her...


Alderia fell through the clouds like a rock through water. She enjoyed the cool breeze on her face. She landed on the soft ground, and opened her eyes. She was standing in a field of beautiful white flowers. She stood there a while letting the wind comb through her long white hair. She was wearing a dark-blue long-sleeved shirt that was a little too big for her. Around her waist was a black skirt that went down to her thigh. She was wearing black boots, untied, that almost reached her knee. They were surprisingly light for their size and material. Her skin was pale, her eyes glowed blue and her ears were long and elf-like. Alderia sat down, breathing long breaths in and out. She sat there for a while relaxing and looking at the clouds. After a while, who knows how long, she drifted off into nothingness... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm bored!" cried a little girl around the age of six. Her name was Rin. She had long black hair, and startling brown eyes. "Go play with Jaken," the demon lord replied, in a cold, unemotional voice. He had long white hair, golden eyes, elf ears, was in a white kimono, clad in armor with a long fluffy white fur over his shoulder. "Hmp, what would I want to do with such a child!" cried another toad-like demon. He was even shorter than Rin with a beak-like mouth. In his right hand he held a short staff, it looked as though it had two pieces of long wood twisted together, at the top each piece had an old man and old women's head. "Never mind, I'll do something by myself," mumbled Rin. She sighed and walked away. She walked aimlessly for a while not going too far away from Lord Sesshoumaru. She stopped for a moment and looked around, Huh! Beautiful white flowers! I will pick some for Sesshoumaru and me! She started to run towards the flowers. "Rin where are you going?" asked Sesshoumaru in an unconcerned voice. "I'm going to pick some of those white flowers for you and me!" replied Rin in a cheerful excited voice. "Very well, Jaken follow her, if anything happens to her, I'll kill you," replied the lord in a voice that was scarlingly calm. Jaken's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped his mouth, but he followed his master's orders. "Hey, wait for me you impatient child!" Jaken yelled at Rin who was running out of sight. Rin stopped, but not for Master Jaken, she was out of breath. Rin fell backwards on her back and lay for a while until Jaken caught up with her.  
Finally, a moment of peace, Sesshoumaru thought in his mind. Sesshoumaru went over all the things that had happened. Inuyasha, his half- demon brother, had taken his left arm during one battle and had defeated him during a battle again. During this battle a demon called Naraku had given him a human arm with a jewel shard in it so he could use it to hold tetsiega, the sword that was left to Inuyasha by their father. It had so much power that it could kill 100 demons in one fell sweep, it was called the windscar because when the two winds of each demon collided there was a wind scar. If Inuyasha sliced through it, then the windscar was created. I went to find Inuyasha, take tetsiega and kill him, but I failed. The human arm had almost burned the rest of my arm off, so I went to kill Naraku, but he escaped. In our next battle I tried to break tetsiega with a dragon's claw for an arm. I blinded Inuyasha while punching him with my right arm that had my poisonous claws. Even though he was blinded Inuyasha was able to slice through the windscar and almost kill me. Even though I hate to admit it, tenseiga blocked the windscar, so I didn't die. Tenseiga is the sword that my father gave to me, but I can't use it for fighting, it's a healing sword. So I fled to a nearby forest and healed there. Rin, that human girl, had tried to help me. Give me human food, care for my wounds. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. I denied all that she offered me. When I was fully healed I walked out of the forest, and found Jaken. Suddenly I smelled blood, familiar blood, in the forest. I walked toward it, and found Rin dead attacked by wolves. I used my healing sword tenseiga, and revived her.  
Jaken finally caught up with Rin. Rin stood up and ran towards the flowers again. "Hey, what did I say earlier!" cried Jaken. Suddenly two arms popped up from the flowers. Rin didn't stop, but slowed down to a walk. The arms went back down. As she got closer the shape got clearer and clearer. "Master Jaken look at that!" Rin said as Jaken caught up to her breathing heavily. "...What...I...don't...see...anything," Jaken replied. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked toward Rin. "What's wrong?" he asked. "There's something in the flowers, see, see!" cried Rin. Sesshoumaru said, "Stay here," and walked over to where Rin had pointed too. Sesshoumaru was surprised at what he saw. There was a young woman in the flowers sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and she was beautiful. He kneeled down next to her. She didn't seem to be of any danger. "Rin, Jaken you can come over now." They both ran over quickly. "Wow, is she an angel?" Rin asked, but received no answer. Sesshoumaru felt so peaceful and calm. This girl she was... Sesshoumaru couldn't find a word for it. The woman stirred, stretched her arms and opened her eyes. She looked at them for a few seconds. No one talked; all you could hear was the wind blowing through the grass. She smiled, pulled a flower from the ground, and put it behind Rin's ear. The woman's eyes went from Rin, to Jaken and then to Sesshouamru. "I am Alderia," the woman said and then waited for a reply. "Hello! I am Rin, this toad is Master Jaken, and this is Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, "We're making things with the flowers. Alderia smiled widely and nodded. She pulled another white flower from the ground and put it in her white hair. "Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm waiting for someone," Alderia answered but didn't say anything more. "So why are you waiting for someone," Rin asked while she was braiding the flowers into bracelets and necklaces. Alderia looked at Rin deciding what to say. Finally she said, "She has something to tell me, something about a mission." Noone said anything for a while.  
Who are these people Alderia thought in her mind. Why did they come up to me while I was sleeping? That lord is a demon right? Yes I can sense it. But I know that girl is human. And that toad is definitely a demon. If he wasn't I'd be a little afraid. This lord looks strong, but I don't think as strong as I am. This human girl she doesn't fear him. Why is she traveling with him? Well he is very attractive, maybe they are in love. Yeah right, she's like 6. And I doubt someone like him could, or at least admit that he loves anyone. I could read his mind...  
Why is she staring at us, Sesshoumaru thought in his mind? What does she mean by a mission. A mission for what? She's a demon. She glows, a white misty light, and her eyes, they glow blue. And her ears look like mine; she's definitely a demon. She looks weak; I could kill her in a second.  
"Kill me in a second huh?" Alderia said out of the blue. Jaken and Rin looked up. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "I can read minds," Alderia said," And I am much stronger than I look." Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her and said nothing. Suddenly the sky went black, and a huge streak of lighting hit the ground about ten feet away from the group. Rin and Jaken ran behind Sesshoumaru, and Alderia stood up. A young woman appeared there after the smoke and clouds disappeared. "Thought you weren't coming," Alderia said to the woman. "Well I'm here now aren't I?" the woman said, "So who are these people?" Rin stood up behind Sesshoumaru and walked towards the two women. She gulped and then said," I am Rin, that toad is Master Jaken, and that very strong demon over there is Lord Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, I am Myeni, I am Alderia's friend," Myeni said, "We are good demons." "So what's our mission?" Alderia said. "Oh yeah, we have to collect shards of a uh shekon jewel, whatever that is," Myeni answered. "They make demons more powerful, but we have no use for them," Alderia said, "Do we have to collect all of them? Cause I'm not gonna do that, it'd take too long." Alderia glances over at Sesshoumaru he was looking at Myeni, studying her. "I don't know but we might as well do it if it makes us more powerful," Myeni said. "Who wants them?" Alderia asked. "Uh I think Josh wants them, to make him as strong as us," Myeni replied. Alderia and Myeni laughed together, and Alderia said," Like that's gonna happen!" "Got my bag?" Alderia asked Myeni. "Oh here," Myeni said and threw a torn brown bag to Alderia. Alderia opened it and pulled out a gray stick that was about a foot long. She twirled it around in her fingers and it transformed into a staff. At the top of the staff was a blue pyramid, and wrapped around the pyramid were black sticks. Alderia's Staff She turned it back to its small form and stuck it into a loop in her skirt. 


End file.
